Happiness{Julia'sPOV}
by Kiva
Summary: This is Julia's POV of the last story I wrote.I've labelled it AU


I don't own Poltergeist the legacy,so please don't sue me.I hope you like this,it's kind of the last story,but from Julia's POV.I've only ever seen Julia in the pilot,so don't know her character too well.I've labelled it AU.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She felt herself drifting.It was always like this before she appeared.She was......well,she didn't know exactly were she was.But she knew where she was going.She was going home.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Julia was back.It felt good to return,but as always it was tinged with sadness.She could feel the sorrow left by the many battles that had taken place in this house.She briefly wondered why she hadn't felt it before.But decided not to dwell on that,and to get on with why she was here.As she wandered looking for her reason for coming back,she found herself remembering the last time she was here.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
She had always kept an eye on things that were going on in the world,it was her job.But she had always paid special attention to this house.This house that had seen so much sadness,and yet just as much joy.It had been a bad time for the people here,as they had lost one of their own.She had heard them refer to her as Kristen.She had been lost while on a case in Boston,and it was bringing back some bad memories.She focused on her friends and could feel their emotions.Anger,guilt,sadness,grief.But as she focused on the two who had been her closest friends, beneath all the sorrow and the anger and the guilt,she sensed something else.She had long since come to terms with her death,and her new role as a.....well the term commonly used was Guardian.So she knew her role here was to help guide people,and she felt that they definatly needed it.So she set out to find what was wrong,and help them resolve it.It took a while but she finally found out.She felt tension from them,and at first,thought that it was unresolved issues from her own death.Julia knew how much her death had affected the people she loved,and had been happy to finally see them move on.And she had been right....sort of.For the longer she focused on Nick and Alex,the more she realised that they had feelings for each other.Feelings that went beyond what they had shared when she had been alive.When the shock had worn off,and she had the chance to think it over,a smile lit up her face.It faded when she realized that they would never act on those feelings.They would see it as a betrayel of there friendships.*Well*,she thought grimly,*We'll see about that.They deserve happiness,and I'll see that they get it*.And with that thought,she started to plan out her strategy.It took longer than she had anticapated,but it worked.She couldn't force her will on others,like some Guardians could,but she did have some abillities.One of them was being able to....well,give a little mental push,when someone really needed it.And Alex and Nick needed it.They were fiercly loyal to Julia,even though she was dead,and very hesitant to do anything that might be seen as disrespectful to her memory.They didn't know that she was in fact happy that they thought they could find happiness with each other.Alex was her best friend and Nick...was Nick.So after a little persuasion,they ended up together.And they were happy,she could see it in thier eyes,every time they looked at each other.Seeing she had suceeded,she went on to other matters.But back to the present.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lately she had sensed an unease.So,here she was again.She couldn't see anyone about,so she concentrated on the two peole who meant most to her,and in an instant she was there.When she realised she had appeared in their bedroom,she almost went right back out again.But something stopped her.When she saw they were asleep,she smiled.*That was close*,she thought.Although they wouldn't be able to see her,she didn't know if Alex's gift would give her away.Julia stopped worrying about that,as soon as she realized it was not a peacful sleep.Nick was tossing and turning,obviously having a nightmare.Just then,Alex woke,and seeing what was going on,she tried to wake him.After having no luck,Julia decided to help out.She moved closer to Nick and gently passed a hand over his face.He woke with a gasp.Julia couldn't read minds but she knew whatever was bothering him was bad.She was proved right.As she saw Nick shut out Alex and how this upset her friend,she again took matters into her own hands.She reached out with her mind and gave him a little push,and watched with satisfaction as he told Alex everything.About Julia,about the guilt he had about moving on.Her mind flashed back to when she had overheard Alex and Rachel talk about this very subject.She focused on those thoughts,and as hoped,Alex picked up on them,and relayed them to Nick.As she said the words,Julia saw her battle with the fact that she didn't quite believe them.*Oh Alex*,Julia thought,*I would want you to move on,I am happy for you.How can I make you see?*.  
And as soon as she had that thought,she saw a look pass over Alex's face.*Yes*,she thought,*Yes Alex, that's it*.As they continued talking,Julia realized that they were going to get through this.They were going to survive.*But that doesn't mean I can't still look in on them from time to time,does it?*.And as they settled down to sleep,she gave them one last smile,and vanished.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope that makes things easier to understand,I may have been a bit vague about Julia in the first one. 


End file.
